Rainbow
by Turquoise O'Sullivan
Summary: Janey watched everything in horror. It was her grandmother who snapped her out of it, telling her to run and not look back. So that's what Janey did. She ran as far as she could go, until she literally ran into three Trainers. One of the boys had a Pikachu, the only girl in the group carried a Piplup, and the tallest boy used to be a Gym Leader. Maybe they'd be enough to help her.
1. Prologue

_You'll find a rainbow, rainbow, baby_  
 _Trust me, I know life is scary_  
 _But just put those colors on, girl_  
 _Come and play along with me tonight_  
 _You gotta learn to let go, put the past behind you_  
 _Trust me, I know, the ghosts will try to find you_  
 _But just put those colors on, girl_  
 _Come and paint the world with me tonight_  
 _Night, night, night, night, night_

-Rainbow; **by Kesha**

* * *

"Janey, are you ready?"

"Almost!" Looking at herself in her mirror, Janey chewed on her bottom lip anxiously. It was an important day for her; it was Janey's Celebration! In the Origin Region, Janey's home region, Celebrations are thrown for those who are old enough to pick their own Pokémon, newly hatched from Eggs, from the Village Elders. The Origin Region was, in myth, the oldest region in all of the world. Stories are told among Origin's inhabitants saying that it came into being thanks to a man named Alexander and the power given to him by Arceus. Alexander had used the power Arceus granted him to stop a decade long war, and when the war finally ended, the humans and Pokémon followed Alexander into forming the Origin Region. Eventually, as the inhabitants grew, they split off into seventeen separate villages, each one living in an area common for certain Pokémon types. Janey lived in the Flora Village, where Grass-types were common.

The Village Elders were, essentially, the descendants of the people who established their villages.

The Elder in Flora Village was a sweet elderly woman named Dahlia, who was an old friend of Janey's grandmother, Rhiannon.

Janey had lived with her grandmother since she was little, after her parents went off to do a little soul searching. Janey's mother, Thalia, had originated from Thunder Village, where, obviously, Electric-type Pokémon were common. Janey's father, Alistair, was Rhiannon's son. Alistair was born and raised in Flora Village, and he had fallen in love with Thalia after getting to know her some. The only reason Thalia came to Flora Village was because she wanted to travel, to see what life was like outside of Thunder Village. She had already lived in Treetop Village and Terra Village, where Flying- and Rock-type Pokémon lived respectively. Then Thalia had made her way to Flora Village, where she'd eventually meet Alistair and everything that happened afterward was history.

A knock came from the other side of Janey's door. "Honey, if you don't hurry up I'll tell Dahlia you're not ready for your Celebration," Rhiannon called. "I don't think you'd want that."

Not even a second afterward, Janey opened her bedroom door to present herself to her grandmother. She was wearing the traditional attire all kids wore for their Celebration — for the girls, it was a long, emerald green sundress with long sleeves; Janey's red hair was styled up into a neat bun; around Janey's neck was a flower necklace.

A warm smile came on Rhiannon's face. "You look lovely," she said. "Are you all ready? You've got everything you need?"

"I think so," Janey said. "Are you sure I look OK?"

Giving her granddaughter a reassuring smile, Rhiannon nodded. "Of _course_ you look OK," she replied. "You've been preparing for this day, I trust you have everything in order." With a single nod from Janey, Rhiannon put an arm over her granddaughter's shoulders. "Let's go," she said. "You've got a Pokémon to pick."

 **. . . .**

Elder Dahlia had been in charge of Flora Village for decades. The role of Elder had been a responsibility in Dahlia's family ever since the village was formed. Dahlia took great pride in her home, being fair but stern with its inhabitants. Dahlia took each problem that arose seriously and displayed just as much seriousness towards the Celebrations. Celebrations were no joking matter; the children of the village are picking their Pokémon partner! The relationship between people and Pokémon are deep and unbreaking, in the eyes of not only the people of Flora Village, but also in every other village throughout the Origin Region.*

Dahlia made sure everything would remain in its proper place, that everyone would be satisfied at all times. She and her partner, Tropius, made sure that all the vegetation was at its finest, that all the nearby bodies of water were fresh, that everything would go smoothly. Having a community that was so integrated with Pokémon was nice. Flora Village had plenty of Pokémon who were willing to help out, whether they had human partners or were simply wild. The villagers had lived among the land for so many centuries that the wild Pokémon had grown accustomed to them; they helped each other out when it was needed. The friendships between human and Pokémon was what kept Origin functioning.

When news came that the granddaughter of Dahlia's old friend, Rhiannon, would have her Celebration soon, there was a sense of overwhelming excitement in the Elder. Rhiannon's family had been close to Dahlia's, so when Rhiannon's granddaughter was announced to be of age to pick her own Pokémon, it was a thrilling sensation, but Dahlia knew better than to make Janey feel more important than any other child who came of age. Elders having favorites was unfair to the other villagers, and it essentially led to problems. That was why Dahlia also tried to make sure her friendship to Rhiannon's family didn't get in the way of her duties.

When Rhiannon and Janey came into view, with Janey wearing the proper attire, a smile came across Dahlia's face. She'd known Janey since the day she was born, and it was heartwarming to see her grow up. Dahlia didn't have any children of her own, which, in a way, went against the traditions of Elders. Being in charge of a village was a family tradition, since the Elders descended from the people who started the separate villages. For Dahlia, she wanted her main focus to be her home; she knew that taking care of a child would be difficult, and she had to keep in mind that she'd have issues splitting her time between the village and her own kid. That was the main reason she chose to not keep up with tradition.

But seeing her friends approaching her, with Rhiannon beaming with pride and Janey looking anxious, Dahlia couldn't help but feel her heart swell. The entire village had been decorated for the occasion, with each villager waiting patiently to see which Pokémon Janey chose.

Once Janey was in front of Dahlia, Rhiannon gave her a hug and walked off to the side. "How are you tonight, Janey?" Dahlia asked.

With a nervous chuckle, Janey shrugged. "Scared, I guess," she murmured, shifting from foot to foot.

"That's understandable." Dahlia let out a chuckle of her own. "How's your grandmother's Tangrowth doing?"

"Very well," Janey exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. Tangrowth, having been a Tangela all those years ago, had been Rhiannon's pick at her Celebration. "I'd say he's excited to have another Pokémon in the house."

With a nod, Dahlia stood aside, presenting the baby Pokémon. "Janey, I present to you our newly hatched Pokémon," she said. "You will only pick one. Whichever Pokémon you choose, will be your partner for life. You may pick from Chikorita, Treecko, Shroomish, Oddish, and Exeggcute."

 **. . . .**

Janey's head started spinning. The five Pokémon in front of her were newly hatched, unaccustomed to the world around them. All five of those Pokémon looked at her and she looked at them, feeling her emotions starting to spin inside her. Chikorita, Treecko, and Shroomish were pure Grass-types, while Oddish was a Grass/Poison-type and Exeggcute was a Grass/Psychic-type. It was Janey's responsibility to know any secondary typing of the Grass Pokémon in her village. In all honesty, Janey found herself conflicted between Exeggcute, Treecko, and Chikarita.

 _'You're only allowed one,'_ she thought. _'Whichever one I pick is my partner. We'll do whatever we want together. I just didn't imagine it'd be so hard.'_

"This is harder than I thought," she said, letting out another nervous chuckle.

"Take your time," Dahlia responded.

Biting her bottom lip, Janey took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. Closing her eyes, she quickly pointed to a random direction, her index finger extended to show which Pokémon would be her partner. When she opened her eyes, a sigh escaped Janey's mouth and a small smile came to her lips. At the other end of her pointed finger was Treecko. The Wood Gecko Pokémon let out a pleased cry before jumping into Janey's arms. Instantly, Janey's arms wrapped around Treecko in a firm hug. A thrilled chuckle escaped the young girl's mouth as she and Treecko ended the hug, with Treecko happily placing itself on Janey's shoulder.

"You've chosen Treecko," Dahlia announced, stepping in front of Janey, "and so this Pokémon will be your partner."

A big smile came across Janey's face before it faltered a bit. "What about the others?" she asked.

Dahlia's brows shot up for a moment before she chuckled. "We have a couple other Celebrations after yours," she replied. "But today is about _you_ , Janey." Looking at the other villagers, Dahlia gave a big smile. "Janey has chosen her partner Pokémon! Let the Celebration begin!"

 **. . . .**

There was plenty of music that was playing, all the villagers were congratulating Janey on her choice, gushing at how adorable they thought Treecko was. Rhiannon was more than thrilled at her granddaughter's choice, given that Treecko was a rarity in the village, so were its evolutions. It looked as if Janey and Treecko were already starting to get along, the Wood Gecko Pokémon keeping itself latched onto Janey's shoulder, its eyes wide and excited. Janey looked absolutely glowing. Her face was flushed with all the attention she was getting, and she couldn't help but laugh and giggle at everything the villagers said to her.

"It's hard to believe how much she's grown," Dahlia said, coming up beside Rhiannon.

"I know," she sighed. "I just wish Janey's parents were here."

Dahlia snorting, rolling her eyes. "You know how Thalia was," she responded. "She was too much of a free spirit to have kids hold her down. And your son...as good as he was, he loved Thalia too much."

It was no lie. Alistair did love Thalia with all he had; so when Thalia suggested leaving Flora Village to do some traveling, Alistair wasted no time taking his Cacturne, his personal belongings, and going off to travel with her. The only thing they left behind was their daughter. Rhiannon took no time stepping up to take care of her granddaughter, hoping that her son and Thalia would come back one day for her. But they hadn't. Wherever Alistair and Thalia went, it seemed like they had no intentions of coming back any time soon.

"I just don't want to believe it," Rhiannon sighed. "I didn't think Alistair would do something like this, leaving a young daughter alone. Heaven only knows what would have happened if I hadn't stepped in."

"Maybe she would've been sent to Thunder Village," Dahlia said. "If Thalia had any relatives there, Janey would've been living with them."

A look swept across Rhiannon's face. She had no problems with Thunder Village, in fact, Flora Village — as well as all the other villages in the Origin Region — got their power from Thunder Village. All the communities in the Origin Region gave each other something of value to keep the region thriving. That was just the way things worked. It was just...Rhiannon didn't want to think about any outcome where her granddaughter would be sent away.

"The last thing I'd ever want is for Janey to be separated from me," Rhiannon exclaimed. "She's the only family I have right now."

Putting a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder, Dahlia gave her a sympathetic look. "It's OK," she said quietly. "It wasn't smart for me to bring that up. Let's be happy; Janey's got her first Pokémon!"

Rhiannon kept her gaze on her granddaughter and Treecko, watching not only how Janey interacted with hew new Pokémon, but how they interacted with the other villagers. It brought a smile to Rhiannon's face. It felt like nothing could ruin that moment.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Sorry for the wait on this chapter, but hopefully it was somewhat decent for you guys. I've had this idea floating in my head for a while, and I don't really know whether or not it looks better written out or just staying in my head. If you've got ideas on how to improve this, don't hesitate to let me know, OK? I'd love to see some constructive criticism.***

 **Nothing in this fandom belongs to me. All I own are my OCs and the storyline.**

 **If you've got ideas for OCs or subplots, don't hesitate to let me know. PM me or leave a review.**

 **This story will take place kind of outside the DP series. Brock and Dawn are still traveling with Ash, but this story won't directly cross into any DP series or episode. If that makes any sense.**

 **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 **Anywho, let me know if you see anything that needs improvement, give ideas on OCs or subplots, this story has no direct influence into the DP series at all.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Sully**


	2. Chapter 1: Freebird

_But if I stayed here with you, girl,_

 _Things just couldn't be the same._  
 _'Cause I'm as free as a bird now,_  
 _And this bird you can not change, oh, oh, oh, oh._  
 _And this bird you can not change._  
 _And this bird you can not change._  
 _Lord knows I can't change._

-Freebird; **from Lynyrd Skynyrd**

* * *

"I'm so tired," Janey exclaimed, a yawn lacing her words. Her Celebration had lasted well into the night, with all the villagers giving Janey their congratulations on her new Pokémon, and with all the overwhelming emotions Janey felt, she quickly wore herself out. Treecko, on the other hand, seemed to thrive in all the interaction with the villagers. It was seen as relatively common for newly hatched Pokémon to be excited; to be happy to see new people and things. After their hatching, the village Elders would show great compassion and kindness to the new Pokémon, in hopes that they'd pick up on those habits and display it themselves. In some situations, it worked; in others, not so much. Janey had heard plenty of stories about Celebrations that turned for the worst when newly hatched Pokémon would turn out antisocial or possibly hostile. Despite the Elders' best efforts, there'd be no changing that kind of attitude. Treecko, on the other hand, was the opposite of those antisocial ones. The Wood Gecko Pokémon displayed very extroverted mannerisms, loving all of the attention and showing off whenever possible. Janey thought it was adorable, seeing her new friend going out to impress the villagers.

"You've had a long day," Rhiannon said. "But I can tell you right now, Treecko's going to be a handful."

Janey's gaze went down to her Pokémon, who was already jumping and running around Rhiannon's living room, looking at everything; touching everything; trying to pick up anything it could. Rhiannon had to move a few things out of the reach of Treecko, but that Pokémon proved to be persistent. Tangrowth, Rhiannon's partner Pokémon, had taken one look at Treecko and let out a sound of exasperation. Tangrowth was an old Pokémon, having been with Rhiannon since he was a Tangela. He had decided on his own to stay at Rhiannon's house to tidy up a bit for the new arrival, something Rhiannon found hilarious. Tangrowth used to be quite the competitive Pokémon when he was younger, back when Rhiannon had a kick in her step. He and Rhiannon had beaten many of the village's stronger battlers, and eventually evolved into Tangrowth. After a few years went by, and Alistair was born, Rhiannon and Tangrowth came to the realization that battling and being somewhat adventurous had worked itself out of their systems. Taking care of Alistair had been Rhiannon's top priority, and Tangrowth helped in taking care of the house.

Letting out a chuckle, Janey nodded. "I've gotta say, though, I'll have a lot of fun with Treecko."*

A smile came across Rhiannon's face. "We'll _all_ have fun with Treecko," she announced. " _Right_ , Tangrowth?"

 _"(You can't be serious),"_ Tangrowth exclaimed. _"(She's still a baby!_ _Not only will she destroy this house, but it'll be even more work on me to make sure she doesn't hurt herself or others)!"_

Janey's eyes lit up. "So it's a female Treecko?" she exclaimed. "I've heard finding a female Treecko is really hard!"

"Don't be such a drama queen, Tangrowth," Rhiannon laughed. "This Treecko just needs time to adapt. I trust Janey will do a good job in taking care of her."

"Of _course_ I will," Janey huffed. "I'm not going to mess up having a bond with my Pokémon."

Tangrowth let out a huff of his own, glaring down at the energetic Pokémon in front of him. It may be too early to come to conclusions, but it was going to be difficult adapting to such a young Pokémon in the house.

 **. . . .**

Needless to say, that night, Janey was _out_. The second her head hit her pillow, she was unconscious. Treecko followed behind her the moment she realized Janey was going in another direction. Janey was Treecko's new friend, the one being who'd help her through the world; so whatever Janey did and wherever she went, Treecko would be there. Once it was seen that it was time for bed, Treecko, who felt too energized, explored the strange room until exhaustion finally hit. Once that happened the Wood Gecko Pokémon climbed onto Janey's bed, nestled into Janey's stomach, and fell asleep.

Treecko would have plenty of time to explore her new surroundings in the morning.

 **. . . .**

Janey didn't roll out of bed until well into the early afternoon, and only because Treecko had woken her up. Janey's new Pokémon was just as enthusiastic and energetic as she was yesterday, and Tangrowth's concerns were starting to make sense in the young girl's mind.

 _"(Come on! I wanna go exploring)!"_ Treecko exclaimed, jumping from Janey's stomach to the floor next to the bed. The Wood Gecko Pokémon was wasting no time in wanting to know her surroundings. During the Celebration, Janey hadn't had the opportunity to show Treecko around, and she was so tired after her Celebration that Treecko didn't really get a good introduction to Rhiannon's house, either.

"Calm down, sheesh," Janey muttered, rubbing her eyes exhaustedly. "You're already wearing me out."

 _"(This is all so different from Dahlia's place)!"_ Treecko said, taking another look around Janey's room. _"(I don't have to worry about Shroomish or Exeggcute getting in the way all the time. I do miss Chikorita, though. He was really nice. I didn't like Oddish, though)."_

"What was wrong with Oddish?"

 _"(She was really snotty),"_ Treecko scoffed, rolling her eyes. _"(Oddish had to be the center of attention. Everyone had to do what she wanted. It was annoying)."_

Janey only nodded, finally getting out of bed to stretch. Treecko was still looking around the room, curiosity blazing in her eyes. Occasionally she tried opening a drawer to see what was inside, only to be scolded by Janey. When Treecko climbed up onto Janey's desk, the Wood Gecko Pokémon studied a picture of Janey's parents. Treecko's eyes narrowed slightly, unsure on what to think of it.

 _"(Who're these)?"_ she asked.

Walking over to her desk, Janey's eyes clouded over with emotion. The picture had to have been taken when Janey was around two years old. Her and her parents looked happy, there didn't seem to be a sign that Thalia or Alistair would just leave. Janey didn't have any proper memories of her parents, and she couldn't tell if that made her sad or not. All the other kids in the village had both their parents, or at least one of them; and most days she did feel a hint of jealousy for them. But she'd remind herself that Rhiannon was the closest thing to a mother Janey would ever get. Her grandmother was the only person in her life who made an effort with her, and as far as Janey could tell, her parents made no attempt to reach out to her.

"They're my parents," she said. "They left when I was little."

Treecko looked up at Janey with a startled look on her face before glancing back at the photo. The three humans looked so happy, and it made Treecko wonder what could've happened to make Janey's parents leave.

 _"(Do you miss them)?"_

Janey shrugged. "I've got Rhiannon," she replied. "That's good enough for me." Motioning for Treecko to follow, Janey threw a semi-forced smile the Pokémon's way. "Let's give you the grand tour."

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Not the best chapter, I know, but I can only hope this story starts to improve as it goes along. If you've got constructive criticism, don't hesitate to let me know. I feel like any suggestions reviewers have to improve the story are important.**

 **Let's all agree that I own nothing in this franchise, OK? All I own are my OCs and my storyline.**

 **Let me know if you've got an OC or a subplot you'd like in the story. I'll be sure to add it in as soon as possible.**

 **Also, I failed to mention this in the first chapter, but I only have about a week and a half/two weeks left of my summer break, and then I'll have my fall quarter start up again. I'll be taking a lot of difficult classes, so any chances of me updating frequently will be pretty much nonexistent. So if you guys could be patient with me in that time, it would be appreciated.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Sully**


	3. Chapter 2: New World Coming

_There's a New World Coming_  
 _And it's just around the bend_  
 _There's a new world coming_  
 _This one's coming to an end_

-New World Coming; **by Cass Elliot**

* * *

If Janey thought Treecko's energy was much the night before, she was in for a surprise that morning. The Wood Gecko Pokémon was practically bouncing off the walls she was so excited. Treecko wanted to know everything. She was touching things she shouldn't have been touching; almost knocking important pictures or items over because she couldn't stay in one area for long. Janey hadn't had the opportunity to properly get dressed before Treecko had gone on her rampage. By the time Treecko made it into the kitchen, a feeling of dread filled Janey. Tangrowth usually helped Rhiannon make breakfast in the morning, and Tangrowth had a habit of being a little controlling in what was done in the kitchen. Treecko, on the other hand, had no sense of boundaries yet and wanted to be on or near anything she didn't know. So, when the Wood Gecko Pokémon saw Tangrowth, she instantly latched on to the Vine Pokémon and started rambling out questions.

Janey laughed at the irritated look that came across Tangrowth's face. "Ease up on her," she exclaimed. "She's not used to this place."

 _"(I'm getting the grand tour),"_ Treecko exclaimed. _"(That's what Janey called it. Are you coming with us)?"_

Letting out a frustrated huff, Tangrowth sent a look in Janey's direction. Rhiannon couldn't help but let out a laugh, too. In the years since Rhiannon and Tangrowth settled into the domestic lifestyle, the Vine Pokémon had adapted rather well, and as age started adding up, Tangrowth started to show impatience to those he deemed "out of control", or "obnoxious". Seeing the look that was on Tangrowth's face, he thought Treecko was all of that and more.

"Tangrowth, that Treecko is just a baby," Rhiannon scolded, chuckling lightly. "Have some decency. There were probably plenty of older Pokémon who thought we were irritating when we were younger."

 _"(At least we managed to grow out of it),"_ Tangrowth muttered, pulling Treecko off his head. The Wood Gecko Pokémon bounced onto the ground before climbing onto Janey's shoulder. Janey shook her head at the whole ordeal.

"I'm sure Treecko will calm down eventually," Janey said, "just give it time. No need to be so mean."

 _"(Maybe you should take a nap),"_ Treecko offered. _"(Dahlia always had Oddish take a nap whenever she was being mean)."_

"It's too early for naps, dear," Rhiannon said, smiling at the Pokémon happily perched on Janey's shoulder. "But I'll keep that in mind when it gets grumpy."

Tangrowth let out another huff before finishing the task he'd started.

"I'll be outside for a little bit," Janey said.

"Breakfast is almost ready," Rhiannon said, looking at her granddaughter expectantly.

"I should be back not too long after." Janey smiled at her grandmother. "I just want to show Treecko around; she's been wanting a tour since the second I woke up."

 **. . . .**

"That's it, isn't it? They won't negotiate with us, what else can we do?"

A scoff. "We'll _make_ them see it our way." A young woman, sitting in a small, uncomfortable chair, looked at her companion. "They can't expect us to be OK with this," she exclaimed. "To sit back and let this slide. We've got families to think of. Don't you think that's more important?"

The woman's companion, a young boy, looked conflicted. He understood what she was talking about, but he just couldn't understand why there had to be threat of force. "Do we have to hurt anyone, though?" he asked quietly.

"Can you think of anything else?" she asked. "Zander, I know this is the last thing you want, but sometimes it's better to use force to get a point across."

"But..."

"No," she said, her tone firm. "Zander, we can't keep begging to them, we can't _hope_ things get better. They played our hand. Now we have to do it ourselves."

Zander watched as she got up and left. A chill of fear ran up his spine, and he flinched when she slammed his front door shut. She'd spent a better part of half a day in Zander's house ranting about the inequality villagers were facing, how the Elders were exploiting their people, how the Origin Region was a dead region. She was absolutely _livid_. Zander looked at his Ninetails, who looked just as concerned as he felt. For weeks, she'd been going to the houses of the villagers, trying to rile them up to see her point of view, and not many people were really willing to do anything or say anything.

"What do you think?" Zander asked his Ninetails. "Do you think she's right?"

 _"(I think she's crazy),"_ Ninetails huffed. _"(She can't honestly think that's true)."_

 **. . . .**

"Flora Village is probably the most beautiful village there is," Janey said, peering at Treecko, who was still perched on her shoulder. "There's fields, and berry orchards, and I heard if you go far enough beyond the hills, there's a pond with water so clear it looks like glass."

Treecko's eyes were wide with excitement and wonder. Janey had shown her some of the houses and formally introduced her to some of the villagers. Treecko vaguely remembered some of them from the Celebration, but not all of them. The previous night had been such a blur of so many things, Treecko couldn't remember who she met.

 _"(Can we go to the pond)?"_ Treecko asked.

Janey shook her head. "I've heard really powerful Pokémon live there," she said. "Only partners who are really experienced in battling are able to go through." Janey saw the saddened look on her Pokémon's face. "Maybe if we challenge some of the other villagers here, we could gain some experience," she suggested. "Once we have enough, I'll show you the pond." That alone seemed to lighten Treecko's mood. Janey chuckled at that.

 _"(We should challenge Dahlia)!"_ the Wood Gecko Pokémon announced.

"Oh no," Janey said. "I've heard stories about people who've challenged Elders. They're too strong."

 _"(We'll be stronger)!"_ Treecko exclaimed.

"Dahlia's Tropius is a Grass/Flying-type," the young girl said. "That's a type advantage over you. If Tropius knows any Flying-type moves — which I'm positive he does — then the battle will be over before it begins." Treecko let out a defeated huff. "Like I said, we'll ask some of the villagers for battles," Janey continued. "We'll start at the bottom and work up from there. Don't worry."

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **I know, I know — this chapter should've been up sooner. I just got so sidetracked by so many things I completely forgot about this. Not only that, but this isn't actually my best chapter. I got a bit of writer's block once I started working on this, and I had to rewrite this whole thing, like, five times because I couldn't figure out how I wanted it done. This is pretty much the best I could come up with.**

 **Nothing in this fandom belongs to me.**

 **This coming Monday, I start my fall quarter. Let me tell you, I will be REALLY busy. I'm taking five classes, plus working part-time, so I'll have little time to work on this story. If I manage to even get a mini update in, that's literally the best I can do. And I'm letting you know now, if I do update a chapter during those months I'm in school, and it shows the previous chapter instead of a new one, please — PLEASE — I do not want to be receiving reviews saying I posted the same chapter twice. I won't have the patience to be dealing with anything like that. I'm already low on patience because some of my professors are already assigning work and that's part of the reason this chapter wasn't up sooner. So please, I'm telling you this now, none of that "you posted the same chapter twice" stuff. You're telling me stuff I already know and it's honestly not going to make the writing process go by any faster.**

 **Sorry if it feels like I'm getting snippy or whatever, I just don't want to be dealing with any of that.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Sully**


End file.
